Laura Kinney/sheet
Skills Martial Arts - Expert: Laura was trained from birth, quite literally, in the ways of martial arts, and no expense was spared in training her thus; she learned from holograms and video training from Weapon X himself, as well as other in-person trainers. She was punished when she did not perfect methods and moves, even if she wasn't rewarded when she did perform flawlessly. There are few people who went through the rigorous, and inhuman training that Laura did and there are very few people who can withstand her in physical confrontation. Covert Ops - Expert: The Facility had no desire to advertise, at least publicly. Instead, they preferred that Laura's assassinations speak for themselves. And, like her martial arts training, this, too, was intensive. She learned to utilize her small frame to her advantage, the benefit of silent kills, observation, and constant assessment of the situation. She is able to easily move into high security areas or assault high profile figures with leaving no trace she was there, other than the dead bodies behind her. Acrobatics - Expert: Laura's physique was constantly being trained, honed, to be the perfect little Weapon X clone. She was taught to utilize the terrain and situation to her advantage through acrobatics, maximizing her maneuverability and effectiveness in any situation. Laura is on par with a gold medal Olympian in regards to ability, and execution of acrobatic skills. Biology - High: Laura is well versed in the human body. Specifically in regards to the volume of blood it has, how much blood is needed to keep someone alive, the types of poisons that occur naturally in the human body and how to hide such kills, pressure points, and all sorts of other nasty things that most students never learn in biology unless you're either working for Hydra or as a criminal forensics scientist. Stealth - High: Laura is very capable of moving undetected, especially within buildings or city areas, though she is not unfamiliar with the wilderness either, she merely has less experience there. A mandatory skill for any assassin for hire, or Weapon X project. Tactics - High: Laura is no leader; being on a team is an entirely new experience for her. However, her training provided for her the keen intellect to be able to assess any situation and create a strategy to meet any unexpected circumstance that should arise. She is able to locate weaknesses to exploit in either individual, building, or security system even in the middle of combat or other stressful situation. Drive - Medium: Laura is a capable driver, able to pretty much drive any car, motorcycle, or most boats. Her reaction times, senses, and intellect all instill within her everything she needs to be an excellent driver. Multilingual - Medium: Laura can fluently speak French, Japanese, or English. Marksmanship - Medium: Laura was trained with guns, particularly sniper rifles for long distance kills. While she is more comfortable with fighting hand-to-hand, she is neither unfamiliar or uncomfortable with using guns should the situation arise. Her training covered the use of most military-grade firearms, but did not focus on these aspects nearly as heavily as some others that were deemed more important for her to be able to be better than Weapon X. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Regenerative Healing Factor: Laura's healing factor is as powerful as that of Logan. However, unlike him, she has no adamantium Skeleton, only her claws were immersed in such. Without the massive adamantium poisoning that his own healing factor is continually fighting, her body is able to far more rapidly heal than he is. She's been even overheard stating in full seriousness to Logan, "You heal slow." She's proven capable to reattach, or even regrow entire limbs rather quickly. This may be attributed to her own mind and will, or desire to heal, however, as wounds she may inflict on herself tend to heal at a far slower pace. This factor also reduces her aging process, and it is likely that barring a premature death, she will live at least as long as Logan does. Superhuman Acute Senses: Much like her progenitor, Laura's own senses are heightened far beyond human capacity. She has a sharper vision and able to see more clearly or adjust to low lighting than a normal person could, as well more sensitive hearing to higher audio frequencies and able to pick up whispers from larger distances. However, just as with Logan, Laura's most enhanced sense is her sense of smell. She, like he, can use this to track someone, sense changes in pheromones in people and is skilled in using this to judge their emotional state. Enhanced Physique: Laura's physical nature (reflexes, durability, stamina) is beyond human limits. Her body is far more durable, to the point of being able to take far more blunt damage before her body may start to fail or break. Her reflexes are quick and agile, beyond that of even an Olympian, and she can fight or stay awake for hours on end without exhaustion as her healing factor continually refreshes the demands of muscles, making her nearly inexhaustible. And while she is not as strong as Logan, her small frame is at the peak limit of human strength suggesting that she may indeed have some sense of higher-factor strength as well. Retractable Claws: Laura is unusual for her 'family', in that she has four sets of claws, instead of merely two. Two claws extend from both wrists, missing the 'middle' claw that Logan has. Instead, that 'missing' claw in in the center of her foot, making her attacks in some respects more lethal than what Logan is capable of. Her original claws are bone claws, like her progenitor's, however also like his, they were bathed in adamantium to make them far more dangerous. Specials Arrested or Slowed Aging: Due to her rather excessive healing factor, Laura is not going to age like normal people. While she will grow older, she ages at a very retarded rate compared to most people and will likely see a century, if not more's worth of life before even getting her first wrinkle or grey hair. Training From Hell: She was born in a test tube, and would have been grown in one if not for a sociopath who thought growing her in a womb wasn't a punishment. Her entire being was created for one purpose: To be a new, controllable, Weapon X. Everything was designed from her inception to take out any human factor from her, erase any and all humanity from her, and make her the perfect killing machine. Her mutancy was forced upon her at age 8, just like her adamantium claws. She never had any choice beyond perform, and perform perfectly. She never had any friends. Any toys. Anyone to talk to, unless it involved training, or mission debriefing. She was brutalized physically by Kimura when she wasn't performing up to perfection, and brutalized mentally the entire time she was with The Agency, until they tried to eliminate her. Her training was the result of sick and twisted minds, but despite that, the results cannot be contested. She is one of the most dangerous people around. Family Matters: She is the daughter of Weapon X, better known as Wolverine, or Logan. Sort of. His clone. But young. And female. It's complex. Needless to say, the man feels the weight of responsibility for her existence, and the torment she was raised under. She was trained, in large, by simulating footage of both he and Sabertooth. Still, the man is the only 'real' family she has, and his extensive experience, contacts, and years of life are an inexhaustible resource that she will certainly take advantage of when the need arises. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Logan: The man she was meant to surpass. To replace. To execute. The man who, save one tiny chromosome, she is the exact clone of. And the man who helped save her. The only man who she feels actually understands her in any capacity. He's her mentor. Perhaps her father, in some sort of strange way - she's unsure of that. He convinced her to come in. To go to Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning, and he's responsible for putting her in Generation X. She values his opinion, his experience, and often goes to him if she has a serious problem with understanding people or motivations. She might not ever admit it, but at least for now, without Logan, she'd be lost. Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning: Laura is a student at Xavier's. This affords her a safe haven to learn, to grow, and try and figure herself out without the confusion and chaos that most people view as normal and utterly confuses her. She has a room, is afforded an allowance to pay for clothing and other needs, food, and classmates and teammates to provide a healthy sort of submersion into a more normal life. Generation X: Laura is a team member of the teenager group, and thus has access to all the resources of such. A team to rely on to have her back (though this is an entirely new experience for her as it stands now), communication equipment, fancy suits, and other technology that is available to the team she has full access to. Flaws and Drawbacks Trigger Scent: Laura was programmed at an early age with an animal instinctive reaction to go into a berserker rage and slaughter anyone, and everyone around her once the unique and manufactured pheromone hits her nostrils. It is something she is utterly unable to resist, nor is it something that even someone as skilled as Charles Xavier is able to remove from her conditioning. Luckily, very few people know about it, and even fewer know how to make it. Emotionally Clueless: Laura is not a robot. She is not incapable of emotions. Rather due to her hellish training and childhood, she has never had many of the other emotions that so many people take for granted. Love, jealousy, friendship, empathy, desire, sorrow, are only a few examples of emotions that she has little, if no experience in. Being at that crucial juncture between teenager and young woman, this only further complicates matters as she struggles to figure out how to deal with the assault of feelings and mental states she's never had to go through before. Socially Clueless: Not only emotions, but Laura is ill-equipped to handle most any situation that does not have some sort of cover-ops or military strategy to it. Her first immersion into the public school system had her reciting methods for killing and hiding bodies to not one, but two of her teachers. She understands many concepts, but simply has a hard time processing them. She has never had a friend before, never done something just for fun, and things like humor, especially witty comments or sarcasm are often far beyond her experience to grasp. Sensory Overload: While Laura did receive a plethora of benefits from her progenitor, she also managed to inherit one of his largest weaknesses. Just as with Logan, it is entirely possible to disorient or temporarily incapacitate her utilizing high frequency sounds, or other things that may assail her heightened senses as they are not something she can turn on or off at will. That Scary Girl: While Laura certainly knows how to intimidate & threaten, even when she's just being herself and especially around new people she can give off a serious Scary Girl Vibe. She'll say things that teenage girls shouldn't, and don't say. She'll be far too intense, or critical of a situation and comment during Martial Arts movies how she would have killed the enemy, in a far more quick and methodical mannerism without realizing the impact of her words. It can create a very honest, but very creepy first impression. Relationships Logan: Logan is probably the closest thing to a mentor, friend, or father-figure that Laura ever has, or ever will have. She trusts him. Mostly. Which is more than she can say for a lot of people. The two share a kinship, and not just because she's his clone, but she - much like him, was an experiment. Kimura: Laura's handler for the latter part of her life. A sociopathic, sadistic woman whose immune to even her claws. She tortured Laura, mentally, and physically when the girl failed. And she's perhaps the only person Laura is afraid of in the world, because Kimura is nearly impossible to kill by any means she knows of or has at her disposal. Jean Grey: If Laura were to have any sort of mother figure at Xavier's, it would likely be Jean Grey, and Jean probably is at least dimly aware of how Laura views her. It's hard for Laura's mind to fully process. Scott Summers: While other students (and faculty) might see Scott as being wound too tight, or too rigid, Laura doesn't find him so at all. She sees his strength and his determination and can appreciate it. Victor Creed: They've met. Laura knows he's a dangerous man, and not just for his brutality and capability on the battlefield, but because of what he knows. She knows the Sabertooth is a brilliant man, and a sadistic sociopath, in some ways far more than even Kimura. That doesn't mean she's afraid of him. But she'd rather bleed him dry than ever have to trust him. Charles Xavier: Laura thinks Charles is too soft, too easily forgiving, and weak because of it. Still, she can't be but appreciative of his willingness to let her into the school, and give her a chance. Funny, how that works. Characters with Rels Set James Howlett: Logan has had a few "surrogate daughters" over the years, but Laura Kinney was someone he was not at all prepared for when they first met. This distaff clone of himself nearly killed him on their first meeting, but eventually she calmed down enough that Logan was able to talk with her, and eventually even convinced her to come to the Xavier Institute. The circumstances of Laura's creation and training tears him up inside, but he recognizes that she will likely never be "normal" any more than -he- is. So he's resolved to help her find a path that she can choose to walk on her own, if not "normal" than at least as a fully realized individual with her own free will. It's a somewhat tenuous relationship...he tries to maintain enough distance that she has room to grow on her own, while still being a stable enough presence that she knows she can rely on him if she needs to. Still, his paternal instincts have indeed kicked in full-force, and it's even reached the point where he's giving serious consideration to formally adopting her (or at least as formally as one -can- adopt an artificially-created young girl with no real legal status). Roberto Da Costa: Scary-Spice. The reference goes over her head (actually she'd probably stab it if it tried) anyhow she's a little creepy and scary, but hot, but also Wolverine's daughter... or something, so no touchy. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets